Hanging in the Balance
by Fangirldown
Summary: In the old religion, even the high priestess were divided between white and dark magic in order to keep balance among the earth. But it was thought that all the Priestess of light were wiped out, until Morgana happens to find out that one still exists and plots to exterminate her so dark magic can rule once again.
1. Chapter 1

Cheyenne clutched her left arm despite the throbbing pain as she used the rugged cave walls to guide her body through the tunnels, a tiny white ball lighting her way through the darkness and leading her towards safety.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." Morgana cackled as she pursued her with sword in hand and the determination to kill the white magic wielding sorceress. Her breathing became labored as the blood loss from the gash created by Morgana's sword flowed freely between her fingers and down her arm, dripping from the tips of her fingers onto the dirt and creating a blood trail behind her. The only thing she knew was that she had to escape, she had to for the sake of her bloodline if it were to continue, as she heard Morgana's footsteps gaining on her fast.

"_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!_" She called out, her eyes flicking gold as a gust of wind formed around her, the ball of light which she had created blinking back out of existence as she was pulled up into the cyclone of air, out of the cave in the blink of an eye and landing softly in a pile of leaves on the forest floor. Her body trembled in weakness, a cold sweat beginning as the overwhelming feeling of sleepiness began to take over.

"_Ic hæle þina þrowunga._" She whispered as she clutched her arm tightly, allowing her power to seep deeply into the wound and almost immediately the blood flow stopped and the wound began to close one layer at a time as she slipped into an unconscious state.

Arthur rode deeper into the forest, crossbow at the ready in case anything came into view on the hunt. So far there had been nothing.

"Percival, Gwaine, head east. Leon and Elyan, head west and Merlin you're with me." Arthur barked out to his men in hopes of scaring something, anything, out form a hiding place so he could at least say the hunt wasn't a complete failure.

Percival rode ahead of Gwaine, letting his sense be completely in tune with the scene around him.

"We're not going to find anything, and if we do, I'm going to eat it before Arthur even knows we got something." Gwaine piped up from behind causing Percival to laugh.

"Maybe you should spend more time thinking with your head and less with your stomach." Percival said as he looked behind at his friend who only grinned widely at him. As Gwaine turned his head to the left he could faintly see what looked to be a white sheet strewn on the ground, and this peaked his interest.

"Hey, there's something over there." Gwaine said drawing Percival's attention as he brought his horse to a stop and dismounted. As he maneuvered his way over the rough terrain and came closer he soon realized it wasn't a sheet, but a blood stained cloak covering a girl. "Percival!" Gwaine yelled as he jogged over to the motionless body on the ground and knelt beside her, carefully turning her over to find that she was still breathing, but barely. He looked her over, searching for the source of all he blood but none could be found, so he assumed it was somewhere beneath her clothing.

"What in the world-" Percival began as he reached his friend and looked upon the woman. She had bright, curly auburn hair and a rounded face that contained high cheek bones, a button nose and full, pale lips.

"We have to get her back to Camelot to Gaius." Gwaine said picking her up with ease and heading back towards the horses.

"I'll tell the king." Percival said as he helped Gwaine load the girls body onto his horse and secure her before getting onto his own. Gwaine turned the horse around and tapped his feet into it's side sharply, getting the horse to trot at near full speed as he made haste towards the castle.

"Gaius!" Gwaine called as he busted into his chambers and laid the woman down gently on a semi empty table. Gaius appeared seconds later and took in the scene before him.

"Who is this?" He asked rushing towards her, noting her blood stained robe and dress.

"I found her like this in the woods. I couldn't find any visible wounds, but she looks like she lost a lot of blood." Gwaine said as he tried to catch his breath. He had flown up 3 flights of steps with her in his arms and dashed down each hallway in fear that she would die in his arms before he could reach the physician.

"Indeed she does, her skin is pale as death." Gaius said as he began his examination. From the looks of where the blood was on her robes it appeared that her left arm would have been the cause but as Gaius looked upon it there was absolutely no indication that a wound had ever taken place there except for the fact her arm was caked in dry blood and he could see where her fingers held fast in an attempt to keep from bleeding out. What he could make of it was that the wound was a deep one, wide too, but somehow the wound was gone.

"So what's wrong with her?" Gwaine asked when he noticed the puzzled look on Gaius face.

"Honestly I don't know." He replied as he looked up at the knight.

"Will she live?"

"Well I don't see why not." Gaius told him when he saw the worry in Gwaine's eyes. "Best not to worry. Can you fetch Merlin for me?" he asked and Gwaine nodded before heading out the door. Gaius placed his hand on her forehead, her skin felt like ice and he felt her brow furrow at the contact and his hand drew back as he felt something pulse into the palm of his hand, a calmness coming over him. Magic.

"What happened?" Merlin asked as he walked into the chamber and towards Gaius only to stop a few feet short of him and back up a bit.

"What is it?" Gaius asked once he seen the young warlock pause, his eyes closing for a moment and a look of peace befalling his face.

"She has magic, powerful magic, none the likes of which I've felt before." Merlin said as he gazed upon her.

"What did you feel?" Gaius pressed as he walked over to Merlin.

"I felt...good, at peace." Merlin explained and Gaius looked over at her once more, an idea of what she was piecing itself together in his mind.

"Merlin I can't be certain yet, but I have a feeling we are in the presence of a high priestess, one that wields the purest of magic that was thought to have been diminished back in the days of the old religion." Gaius tried to explain.

"What do you mean? I thought Morgana was the last of the high priestesses?" Merlin questioned as he became confused.

"She is the last priestess of the _dark _magic. Back then even the priestesses were divided to keep everything in balance. The priestesses of the light held the purest magic that was only used for good, healing any and all ailments that befell upon man and even the ability to renew, give and save life. Then there were the priestesses of the dark, ones who used their power for terrible things, bringing disease and death wherever they went. The dark priestesses wanted control over the entire world and began to slay the priestesses of light, only they could not use magic against them." Gaius explained.

"Why not?" Merlin asked as his interest became captivated by the tale.

"Because they were the exact opposite of the other and that rendered their power useless, so they took to the next best thing - man made weapons. One by one the priestesses of the light were cut down until it was believed they had all but banished from existence. That is why the great purge happened." Gaius finished before going to his alchemy table and mixing up some herbs.

"Why do you think she was in the forest?" Merlin asked as he went and stood over her.

"Now that, I don't know." Gaius said as he took a liquid remedy and parted her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheyenne rolled onto her side slowly as her body ached from it's trials, but her surroundings felt very different from the forest and when her eyes opened she found herself in a small room, laying on hard bed and covered with a brown, burlap blanket. It was dark and a chill crept up her spine as fear set in. Where in the world could she be? She rose from the bed quickly, searching for her cloak only to find a neatly folded pile of clothing sat on a chair by the door and it was then she looked down and realized she was still wearing her bloody dress but the blood on her skin had long been wiped clean. The door opened suddenly and she jumped, letting out a small squeak of a scream as a man that looked to be around her age with dark hair and lovely facial features, stood there and watched as she put as much distance between them.

"What do you want from me?" She asked looking around for the closest blunt object she could find.

"N-nothing! I just heard you moving about and thought I'd come and make sure you're alright." Merlin said noticing how frightened she seemed to be and the fact she was now clutching his standing candle holder firmly in her hands looking as though she were ready to pounce and smack him with it at any moment. "Look, calm down and put it away, no one is going to hurt you. I promise." he said in hopes of coaxing her to relax. Finally after a moment of staring at him and letting her guard down she felt a rush of magic hit her like a ton of bricks that nearly knocked her off her feet and sent her stumbling backwards, clearly still weak. Merlin rushed to her side and grabbed her hand and waist to steady her and she looked into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she questioned in a low voice as she looked at him.

"I'm Merlin. What's your name?" He asked with a kind smile, his hands lingering on her longer than needed and he pulled away quickly as his pale cheeks began to tint pink causing her to smile.

"I am Lady Cheyenne, at your service." she replied with a curtsy and slight bow of her head. Her stomach growled quite loudly and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" Merlin asked a little too eagerly and she nodded as the gnawing hunger grew more intense by the minute. "It's fairly late and Gaius is asleep, so I can't really cook, but I can take you down to the tavern to get something. They serve some very good pork." he explained to her.

"Well I can't really go down there looking like this." She told him as she motioned down at her soiled and dirty clothing.

"That is why I got you these, they're from Gwen, she's the queen." Merlin said as he plucked the light pink dress off the chair and held them out out to her. She took them without hesitation and turned her back to face him as she set them on the end of the bed before trying to reach around and undo the strings to her corset.

"Can you-" She began before she felt his hands shakily replace hers and begin to work the strings before they became loose enough that she could now easily slip out. "I'll probably need your help doing this other one up so if you could just turn around." She said as she spun around while holding the upper part of her dress up to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Of c-course." Merlin stuttered before turning on his heel and allowing her to change. Once they had finished they quietly left his chambers and set out towards the lower town.

"So...was it you who found me?" She questioned as they began their journey.

"No, I was with Arthur, he's the king and I'm his servant, but Sir Gwaine was the one who found you. He's a Knight of Camelot...and probably at the pub." Merlin added as the thought just struck him. Gwaine was forever in the pub, knight or not.

"So then I will get to meet my rescuer?" She questioned, the moonlight turning her blue-grey eyes silver and adding to the shine that was already there as she smiled.

"Most likely." Merlin said as he held the door open to the pub for her.

"Merlin!" Sir Leon called with a smile once he'd seen the man enter and all the men sitting at the table with him turned their heads in his direction except for Gwaine and Elyan who were engrossed in a conversation.

"Oh, hey guys, this is Cheyenne." Merlin said as they walked over to them and motioning to the girl who seemed to cower into his side as she looked around the noisy tavern nervously. Gwaine finally looked up, the laugh dying on his lips as his gaze landed on her.

"Have a seat." Gwaine said as he hastily tried to stand only to bang his knee on the table causing his fellow knights and Merlin to start cracking up as Cheyenne cracked a smile at him.

"Thank you but there is no need to give up your seat, there are plenty others." she replied as he smiled at her.

"Speaking of which, we're going to grab a table so I'll see you in the morning." Merlin said as he began to lead the way to a table as far from the knights as he could get, not wanting them to spoil his opportunity to question her about her power and what she was exactly.

"Nonsense, there's room for two more chairs." Percival said as he stood and plucked two unused chairs, placing one between him and Gwaine and the other at the corner. "This one is for you m'lady." he said as he pulled out the one beside him and allowed her to sit. Merlin only rolled his eyes as he reluctantly took the other seat.

"So what'll it be? A nice cold jug of mead?" Gwaine asked as he leaned against the table, giving her his full attention but she shy'd away from him, his closeness making her uncomfortable as she shook her head.

"She's hungry Gwaine, she wants food not mead." Merlin said with slight agitation as he noticed her rigid posture. Gwaine grabbed a basket of chicken and slid it towards her with a grin and watched as she carefully plucked a piece out and began to nibble on it wearily.

"Feeling better I hope?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Might I inquire as to who Sir Gwaine is?" she asked looking at the others of the table only for them all to point to the man next to her.

"That would be me." Gwaine said in a husky voice.

"Thank you for saving me." she said looking at him and giving him a small smile of gratitude.

"It was a great pleasure indeed." he replied, their eyes locked together, his hand slipping under hers and bringing the back of it up to his lips, never once breaking that eye contact. Cheyenne inhaled sharply and turned her head away before pushing her chair out and standing.

"Thank you gentlemen, but I must take my leave." she said and left the table without awaiting their replies and made her way towards the door. She had to leave this place, these peoples lives were in danger is she stayed and she would not be the reason of their unnecessary slaughter if Morgana had found her in this place. The cold night air hit her skin and made her break out into goose-flesh almost instantaneously but she pressed on towards the gate, determined to travel as far as she needed so Morgana could never find her and hopefully continue her lineage.

"Lady Cheyenne, wait!" Gwaine's voice echoed as he jogged after her, his breathe fogging the air in font of him and causing him to worry about the thin clothing she was wearing that offered little protection against such cold. She hadn't meant to stop but she did, a virtue of her's that was more annoying than anything. "Here you'll catch your death," He told her as he undid the cape from around his neck and placed it on her shoulders. "The castle is back that way, you're going towards the gate." he told her as he pointed behind him.

"I know. I'm leaving." She replied to him only for him to look at her confused.

"But it's the middle of the night and it's freezing, you're not even fully recovered yet." Gwaine stated as he looked at her.

"I can't waste any time, I must go." She said turning and walking away from him quickly but his legs were longer and he caught up to her in no time.

"I'm sure it can wait until morning, in fact, I promise to take you where ever it is you want to go tomorrow if you just stay the night. It's dangerous out there, no matter what time of day or night, you wouldn't last very long on your own." Gwaine said and she shook her head.

"I'm stronger than you think." she retorted and Gwaine just chuckled.

"I'm sure you are but it would make me feel better knowing that you were safe within the walls of Camelot where we can protect you for the time being." He said with kind eyes as he looked upon her and she could feel herself giving in.

"Fine. But only the night." she replied as she began to walk back towards the tavern where Merlin stood outside with the other knights waiting for her.

"Where were you going?" Merlin asked once the two of them had reached them.

"In the wrong direction, clearly." she replied causing the others to laugh. "I'm pretty tired, can we go back to your chambers?"

"Of course." Merlin said as he offered his arm to her which she took after a moments hesitation. "Can I ask you something?" Merlin said once they were out of ear shot of everyone.

"Ask me anything you like." she replied but she would soon regret that statement entirely.

"You have magic, don't you? Are you a high priestess?" The words fell from his lips and she felt her blood run cold. If this simple servant could tell, then there's no telling who else could sense her power. One person wanted her dead already, the last thing she needed was an army of people coming after her.

"Not at all. What makes you think that?" She asked, her eyes flicking to his innocently, feigning that she was clueless to his judgement.

"It's just...you have strong power, a power that feels just...pure, without a trace of darkness at all. I've never felt that magic before, not even my own." he confessed to her.

"So you have magic as well?" she asked him and he nodded. "I may have power but I am no priestess."

"Then I guess there really is no hope left." Merlin muttered sadly.

"You sound disappointed, why?" She questioned as he lifted his eyes from the ground and met her gaze.

"Nevermind, it's not important." He said as they reached the chambers.

"Good night, Merlin, and thank you." Cheyenne said as she cast a glance back at the warlock who stopped by what looked to be a makeshift bed on the floor. "Don't tell me I've taken your bed?" she asked as guilt panged in her gut.

"Don't worry about it." Merlin said as he sat on the floor and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. "Good night."

Cheyenne's eyes flicked gold as she willed her power as best she could in her state and managed to make a giant body cushion appear under Merlin, who looked back at her startled only to see her smiling at him before heading into his room.


End file.
